


Rock the Boat

by supremecascas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, R Plus L Does Not Equal J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Not Jon Snow's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremecascas/pseuds/supremecascas
Summary: If she had any choice in the matter, she would have chosen Jon as her first.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> My old account (mysunandstars) got deleted so I'm re-uploading my stories. 
> 
> In this universe, Jon met and joined Daenerys's court instead of the Night's Watch. They're on their way to Slaver's Bay. They're also aged up to eighteen and nineteen.

_Rock the boat... work the middle... change position, new position... stroke it for me..._

* * *

Ever since Ser Jorah kissed Daenerys, something woke inside her. She could hardly recall it when Khal Drogo was alive, but she assumed it was the same feeling he had when he took his pleasure. Lying in her narrow bunk, she found herself wondering how it would be to have a man squeezed in beside her in place of her handmaid. The thought was more exciting than it should have been. Sometimes she would close her eyes and dream of him, but it was never Jorah Mormont in her dreams. Her lover was always younger and more comely, with dark hair and eyes...

It was the third dream when she realized her lover was Jon Snow.

Fantasizing about Jon terrified her more than Ser Jorah's kiss. He was the son of a traitor, but her closest friend. Viserys would call her a treacherous whore for even considering taking Jon to her bed, but his steady presence made it difficult to resist. She trusted him and wanted him.

"The sunset is beautiful," said a familiar voice. Dany turned and her heart raced at the sight of Jon.

"Yes," she agreed, glancing at the orange and blue hues painting the sky. She hadn't truly been looking at the sunset until Jon mentioned it. "Do you have sunsets like this in the north?"

Jon smiled, though it was a small one. His face, long and boyish, was often solemn and made him seem older than his nineteen years. "Yes, Your Grace, but the sunsets and sunrises in the north are more striking." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "Sometimes the sky has the same color as your eyes."

Dany couldn't tell whether he was simply being complimentary or not. Still, she couldn't ignore the heat rushing her face or the fluttering in her belly. She took advantage of the breeze passing over them to move closer to him. Jon didn't step back. That was another sign, wasn't it? If it had been years ago, when she was still Khal Drogo's wife, he would have kept his distance.

"I would like to see the north and its sunsets," Dany said, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. To her surprise, Jon chuckled.

"I cannot imagine you in the north, Your Grace," Jon replied, his smile a bit wider now.

"Why not?"

"I believe you will find it too cold for your liking."

She laughed. "Snow is not enough to frighten me, Jon."

"You are not afraid of much, are you?"

For most of her life, fear overwhelmed her. She was terrified of Viserys, of the assassins the Usurper sent after them, of Khal Drogo for a time, but now... Dany glanced at her dragons flying overhead. Fire made flesh was how Quaithe described dragons. They would protect her just as she would protect them, and that gave her some comfort. When she looked at Jon again, he was watching her.

"I haven't forgotten how it felt to be afraid," Dany answered. She took another tentative step towards Jon and he went still. There was only a small distance between them now. "Are you afraid?"

"No," Jon said. He swallowed thickly. "Most men are nervous when a girl comes this close to them."

"Do I make you nervous, Jon?" she asked, smiling.

He didn't seem to find it amusing and took a step back. "I should check on your bloodriders, Your Grace."

"Don't." Dany shifted on her feet. Part of her wanted to shy away, but another part of her, the one that dreamt of him and had her waking up sweating and shaking, wanted to know if Jon felt the same way. "Come with me."

Jon's face was wary, but he let her take him by the hand and lead him to the captain's cabin. It felt smaller with just them inside. Dany held his hand and tugged him close.

"Your Grace..." Jon stared at her, more vulnerable than she expected.

"Daenerys," she murmured, her gaze darting to his mouth. "In here, call me Daenerys."

When their eyes met once again, there was something heady in Jon's eyes. Slowly, he leaned down until their foreheads touched. He tilted his head and Dany closed her eyes, chills spreading over her skin when they finally kissed. She never had anyone kiss her so chastely, but it still sent a shiver down her spine. Jon pulled back slightly, his eyes half-lidded, and the desire that overwhelmed her all those nights ago overcame her now. Dany kissed him again and it was eager and messy. He shuddered against her when her tongue pushed inside his mouth. It was when Jon pulled her close that her blood went afire.

She didn't ever want to stop kissing him. He tasted so sweet, felt so good pressed against her. She never felt such a pull towards anyone like this. Dany knew this feeling would only deepen once their bodies became one. Yet when she tried to undress him, Jon broke away.

"I don't want to dishonor you," Jon said, his voice shaky and out of breath. "You are a queen and I—"

"Are someone I trust with my life," Dany interrupted. She almost wanted to cry. Did he truly think of himself so lowly? Could he not see how much he meant to her? "I dreamt of this, Jon. I want this."

And I want you, she nearly added, but the unspoken words still hung in the air. They stared at one another for a moment. Jon looked away first, his cheeks reddening.

"I've never..." He avoided her stare.

"I thought Doreah...?"

"We never got the chance."

Daenerys would be his first. Knowing this brought a sudden warmth to her heart and spread throughout her.

Without another word, Dany kissed Jon again. Slower this time, but that ardor was still there. She guided his hands to her vest. Jon fumbled undoing it and his hands trembled against her skin as he slid it off her. She found his nervousness sweet. Dany's breath caught in her throat when he got down to his knees as he pulled down her sandsilk trousers. Her heart stuttered in her chest when Jon kissed between her legs, lightly at first then his tongue tasted her and she shrieked then.

Drogo never did this, Dany thought, lightheaded.

Legs growing weak, Dany pulled Jon off the ground and helped him undress. Once he was bare like her, she pulled Jon with her as they tumbled down onto the bunk. Her elbow hit the wall and she winced. Jon grabbed her arm and moved her elbow to his lips, kissing the tender skin until she was giggling and wiggling her arm from his grasp.

Her hurt arm went around his shoulders, fingers grasping his hair, and brought him down on top of her. They kissed again, their tongues sliding against each other, and Dany never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Jon.

"Daenerys, show me," he said, so soft and loving. He went still above her, closing his eyes tight when her hand wrapped around him. Jon let out a ragged sound when she guided him inside her. "Daenerys..."

It was quick, but that was expected. Dany didn't mind. She liked his weight on her, how he clung to her as he shuddered, his face pressed against her neck. When his breathing steadied, Jon moved off her.

"Did Doreah teach you that?" Dany asked, laying on her side to look at him. He gave her a questioning look. "That thing you did... with your mouth."

"No. I only… wanted to kiss you there, that's all," Jon answered and that warmth returned to Dany's chest. "You seemed to like it."

"I did." Dany moved so she straddled his lap. "... Can you do it again?"

Jon tasted between her legs once more and the addition of his fingers made her whole body shudder until she tilted her head back to scream. By the time her legs stopped shaking, Jon was hard again. She rode him this time, heat and pleasure burning through her like wildfire. Dany didn't want this to end and they kept going until neither could muster up the energy anymore.

Dany rested her head on his chest as he held her, stroking her hair. "Mormont will kill me once I step foot outside this cabin," Jon said. She huffed out a laugh.

"He'll have to go through Ghost first, won't he?" Dany asked, tilting her head to look at him. He smiled, softening his face. "Do you regret it?"

He stared at her for a long time then kissed her. It lingered and when he looked at her again, she could see herself in his eyes.

"No," Jon answered and Dany could only smile widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Aaliyah's song "Rock the Boat"


End file.
